


Golden Hour

by mandodjarinn



Category: Frankie Catfish Morales, Pedro Pascal - Fandom, francisco catfish morales, francisco morales - Fandom, frankie morales - Fandom, triple frontier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oscar Issac, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, francisco catfish morales - Freeform, francisco morales - Freeform, frankie catfish morales - Freeform, frankie morales, pope garcia - Freeform, santiago garcia - Freeform, triple froniter, will miller - Freeform, william miller - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandodjarinn/pseuds/mandodjarinn
Summary: Being in love with Frankie on a summer's evening.
Relationships: Frankie Morales/You, francisco catfish morales/reader, francisco catfish morales/you, francisco morales/reader, francisco morales/you - Relationship, frankie catfish morales/reader, frankie catfish morales/you, frankie morales/reader
Kudos: 6





	Golden Hour

Getting off work early on a Friday was only made better by the shining summer sun. You drove home with the windows down and radio blasting, looking forward to spending the night in your back garden. As soon as you got home you changed out of your work clothes, swapping it for a sun dress, and made your way into the back garden. 

Your and Frankie’s sun loungers were still out from the night before when you had sat outside until the sun had disappeared from the sky. You moved your lounger in to the sun a little more before sitting down and opening your book to where you had left off. After a while under the warm sun that was covering your body like a cosy blanket, you must have fallen asleep.

When Frankie got home he called out your name, poking his head into the living room before hearing noticing the back door was wide open. As he walked out to the garden, he could have sworn his heart had burst at the sight of you, curled up on the sun lounger with your hand hanging off the side only just clinging onto the book you had fallen asleep reading. He gently took it from your hand, making sure to bookmark it before placing it down on the table between the chairs. He kneeled down next to you, brushing your hair out of your face and leaned down to give your forehead a kiss.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” he whispered.

“Mmm, hey honey,” you smiled, puckering your lips and asking for a kiss.

He leaned down and gave you a soft kiss before deepening it slightly as his hand rested on the part of your thigh no longer covered by your dress.

“I got some stuff for a barbecue tonight, sound good?” he asked, gently moving his hand up and down your leg.

“Sounds perfect, will I get it set up?” you offered, sitting yourself up.

“No, you just relax honey you’ve had a long week,” he said and with another kiss went into the kitchen to bring out some burgers for the barbecue. 

He came back out wearing his new “hot stuff cooking” apron you got at the start of summer, making you laugh and whistle as he gave a twirl showing it off.

“Looking good, hot stuff,” you said with a wink, making him blush. 

You stood and as he got the barbecue going and went to the kitchen to pour drinks for you both, getting some plates and napkins ready, and putting the radio on. Frankie happily cooked away, occasionally singing into his tongs and giving you a dance. You smiled at how happy he looked and how comfortable your life with him was. This was your first summer in the new house. You bought it mainly because of the big back garden it had and the space between it and any neighbours, the peace and quiet something you had both been looking for. 

He made your burger, just as you like it, and you sat next to one another eating quietly, the radio filling the silence. When you were finished, Frankie lifted the plate off your lap and placed it on the table. As he did so, an old love song came on the radio and Frankie took your hand in his and without a word stood you both up. You began to slowly dance, your head resting on his shoulder as he softly whispered the words of the love song into the side of your head. A few songs and kisses shared between you later, Frankie brought you to sit between his legs and took your book from the table.

“Can you read to me?” he asked, quietly hiding his face in your hair.

“Of course, get comfy,” you said.

You spent another night sitting out in your garden, reading the rest of your book to Frankie with the radio playing softly in the background.


End file.
